Good For You
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: Juvia Lockser meets a businessmen Gray Fullbuster who is in town for a few days. Gray shows Juvia a whole new meaning of love WARNING: Contains some Lemon, swearing ALL RIGHTS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Light fluffy snow gently fell from the white sky above her. There she was stopped in the middle of the very busy streets of Magnolia watching the snow. She probably looked like a freak but it was December month and everybody were too busy trying to buy Christmas gifts and get the best deals.

Juvia however wasn't worried about the sales and deals for Christmas gifts. She had bought all her christmas gifts for everybody a few months back. She was actually out buying a new dress for a christmas party that her friend Erza Scarlet invited her too.

She tightened the belt of her navy trench coat and proceeded to walk towards a fancy clothing store for men and women. She had tried on many dresses but still couldn't find a actual dress that she was in love with. They were either to trashy or look like she was trying to hard.

Finally she was going to try on two more dresses and if she didn't like them then she'd leave empty handed. First, she tried on a dark red dress that fell just above her knees. It was tight and hugged her curves. She looked out in the mirror and gave herself a yuck look. She thought that she could make a dark red dress work seeing how it's close to christmas but her blue hair just wouldn't allow it. Juvia pulled out a light blue dress that had a white neckline on top. It fell just above her knees like the last dress. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a smile. This dress was nice and it was classy looking.

Juvia went back in the changing room and changed back into her clothes that she was wearing before. Juvia suddenly stopped then looked at the price tag of the dress.

Damn. It was $180 dollars. However with the way things were going these days, I guess that was pretty cheap for a dress like this. Juvia continued looking down at the dress and read the fabric details. Little did she know that she should have been looking up.

Splash.

"Ahhh!" Juvia hollered out throwing her dress into the air.

Juvia's bottom hit the hard wooden ground and she felt hotness on her jacket. She looked down at her beautiful trench coat now dripping with a big coffee stain in the middle. Her dress fell beside her. She picked it up and there were no signs of coffee anywhere. She had sighed in relief then looked ahead of her to see a man.

He quickly picked up his phone and stood up. She couldn't get a good look at him until he put his hand out to her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I was on my phone and wasn't looking were I was going. Oh and now I spilled coffee all over your beautiful coat." the man said guilty.

I accepted his hand and stood up.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going either." Juvia said as she gave the man a small smile.

He had raven coloured hair that looked messy but a nice kind of messy. He wore a really nice blue suit. Juvia couldn't even describe the shade of blue but she liked it. He was most likely a businessman dressed the way he was.

"At least let me make it up to you, are you buying that dress? I can buy it for you and buy you a new coat." the man said taking the dress out of my hands.

"No No, Juvia can get this stain out and I can pay for that dress-"

He was already walking towards the cashier taking out his wallet on his way. He did look like he had a lot of money but most businessmen do. The cashier checked him in and he slapped $200 dollars on the counter like it was nothing.

We both walked out of the shop. He handed me the bag and I kindly took it from him.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." I said calmly.

He looked up at the sky as the snow still lightly fell.

"Don't worry about it." he smirked.

I went to walk away from him but I felt him grab my wrist. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Would you like to grab some coffee?" he asked confidently.

Juvia felt a dominant feeling about him. It's like she felt it in his body language. She looked down at her watch and it read 3:00 pm. It's not like she really had anywhere important to be. Plus this guy was good looking and Erza would give her a hard time if she told Erza that she turned down a guy.

"Sure." I smiled.

They walked the streets without talking but once they entered the coffee shop and took a seat, they started conversation.

"You never told me your name." I said looking down in my coffee.

He smirked at me. "I was hoping that you'd tell me first."

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser." I said softly.

He flashed me a smile. "That's a beautiful name."

I felt my cheeks get hot. Oh this was so embarrassing!

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." he said with a raspy voice.

He took a sip of his coffee but didn't take his eyes off me.

"You don't look like your from around here." I said bluntly.

Gray chuckled at my comment. "I'm not. I'm actually in town for a business meeting but I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

I knew it! He was a businessman!

"That seems niceee." I trailed off.

"That's what happens when you get involved in business." he chuckled.

"What about you? Do you live here?" his tone was curious.

"Well I'm actually only a year out of University and I work as a assistant for a friend of mine but it's only temporary. The girl who I'm filling in for had a baby so she took time off." I spoke quickly.

He nodded then looked down at his almost empty cup of coffee.

"So your like twenty?" he asked me demandingly.

"Oh No, I'm actually twenty four."

"I'm twenty five." he chuckled.

We both drank the rest of our coffee and talked about just stupid things like why I was at the store and how we had our christmas shopping done. Suddenly Gray stood up and put $10 on table. We both walked outside and stood there in silence for a few minutes but felt like eternity.

"I better get going, I'm sorry about your coat again." Gray said with that a guilty tone he had used when I first spoke to him.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine really." I smiled.

"Do you wanna come over?" Gray asked quickly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Did he mean come over to his hotel that he was staying in? I just met this guy, he could be a crazy man or like some kind of criminal.

"Like at your hotel? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I haven't talked to anyone casual since I got here, your nice and I wouldn't mind some real company for once." Gray gave me a sympathetic look.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay, I'm come over for a little while."

"Great, follow me."

"Talk about five star hotel room?!" I said in utter disbelief.

The hotel room was like a apartment. Hell, this hotel room was bigger than my apartment. It had a big balcony to view all of Magnolia and a large bed. I had taken it that Gray lived alone. I was surprised that a man like him wasn't engaged.

I sighed at the thought of engaement. All my friends Mirajane Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and even Erza were all now engaged. There left me with not even a boyfriend. By the time that I got engaged all my friends babies will be going to like school. I waited on the bed as Gray poured me a glass of wine.

He handed it over to me and he sat on the large bed beside me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked before taking a sip of my wine.

"Not at all, I just see wine as a good ice breaker when it comes to women." Gray chuckled as he tipped his head back drinking his wine.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.

"Do you think if I did then I would be here?" I replied.

Gray gave me a intense stare then nodded his head. It made sense what I had said.

"Well in that case..." Gray said putting down the empty glass down beside the bed and then taking my half empty glass and laying it beside his.

He crashed his lips onto mine and pushed me down underneath him. There was that feeling again.

Dominance.

I pushed him away and gave him a what the hell kind of look.

"There's something about you that I can't seem to resist." he breathed heavily.

He slowly began to unbutton my blouse until he reached the last button and then looked up at me. At least he was kind enough to wait for me to give him permission. I mean, I was a twenty four year old woman, so what if he wanted to have sex with me? My insides should be twisting and turning because a good looking guy like him wants me like that.

"So long as you don't make me regret it." I whispered.

"I can assure you that you won't regret this." Gray groaned then went further down my body.

This was really happening. I was having sex with a businessman. But not just any businessman.

Gray Fullbuster.

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I could have cried when Erza laid the big tall stack of paper work on my desk. It's not like I could say anything because the woman was already on my case for being late the past three days. Things have just been complicated but they always are around christmas.

First of all, my mother called whom I didn't want to talk to nor see. Lucy had told me that I should try to bond with her and make things better, especially around christmas time. However I refused Lucy's words of advice because there was no bonding with a crazy woman like her. She would just make my life more stressful.

Second of all, I had a call from an old college friend of mine. His name was Sting and he owned a really famous bar in Magnolia and wanted me to come back to work. Those days weren't my proudest moments. I needed the money so I asked Sting if I could work there for awhile. I was only a stripper on nights when Minerva didn't show up. For the most part, I was dressed in a bunny suit playing poker with rich businessmen.

Businessmen.

It had been two weeks since I spoken with Gray Fullbuster. That man was truly incredible. He gave me the best night of life, I had never had sex like that before and he just made me feel special. We exchanged phone numbers but he hasn't texted me since. There were days where I wanted to text him but I didn't want to sound clingy or like I desperately wanted him.

I haven't told the girls about Gray but they knew I had a secret man that was in my life. They kept tormenting me and wanted details but I really didn't want to talk about my one time fling at work.

Not to mention if Lyon Vastia heard me talking about another man than I'm sure he'd fire me on the spot. I knew Lyon was in love with me, which is half the reason I got this temporary job. He's flaunted me with gifts and love but I just can't him being the perfect one for me.

"Woah Juvia, your really out of it." Lucy said wheeling her chair over towards my desk.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." I said rubbing my temples.

Suddenly a big vase of flowers landed on my desk. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I looked up there was a white haired man who was dressed in a black suit. He had a large smirk on his face.

"Good Morning my darling, you looked down lately so I figured I'd bring you some coffee and flowers." Lyon said sincerely.

"Lyon you bring me coffee and a new vase of flowers every morning." I sighed putting one hand on my cheek.

"Juvia, may I see you in my office please." Lyon exclaimed then walked towards his office.

I gave Lucy and Levy a annoyed stare but got up and followed Lyon to his office. I took a seat and crossed my legs.

"Juvia, why don't you like me?" Lyon asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We've been over this thousands of times Lyon, we just aren't compatible."

Lyon gave me a frown. "Is there somebody else in your life?"

"No."

"Are you too stressed to be with somebody?"

"No."

" Do you have cancer, aids? Some kind of disease that you only have so long to live?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Well never the less christmas is next week and I bought you several gifts but I wanted to give you one early." Lyon said reaching in his desk.

He pulled out a small wrapped box in front of me and slid it over to me. It had pink wrapping paper with a yellow bow.

"If this is an engagement ring then I'm going to lose it." I threatened him with a serious face.

"No of course not." Lyon smiled.

I hesitated but took the gift and unwrapped it. I opened up the blue velvet box and inside laid two silver snowflake earrings. I had to admit, they were pretty nice.

"Wow thank you." I said picking one up.

"I hope you like them. I always see you staring at the snow falling so I figured you'd like them." Lyon said proudly.

"Thank you Lyon, they're very nice."

Suddenly I felt my leg vibrate. I pulled out my phone and the text message was from Gray.

"I um have to go now, thank you again." I shouted running out of the office and to the ladies room. I closed and locked the stall door. I pulled out my phone and read the text message from the man that I've so longed for.

Gray: Fancy spending christmas in the beautiful city Hargeon?

He wanted me to come see him? He wanted me to spend christmas with him? I thought about christmas and it's not like I really had a actual family to spend time with. Lucy, Levy and Erza would want to spend time with their fiances and I'd just get in the way.

Juvia: Just tell me what time I should be at the airport

Gray: Perfect! thursday morning 8 cause your flight goes out 10

He paid for my ticket already?! He knew that I was going to say yes.

Juvia: You already paid for my ticket?!

Gray: But of course?

Juvia: Very well, I'll see you in a few days

Gray: Don't forget some sexy lingerie because that's all your going to be wearing ;)

Juvia: I'll pick some new ones up today :)

I walked back out to my desk where Lucy, Levy and Erza were waiting for me to come back.

"Where were you?" Erza asked.

"The ladies room." I said sitting down in my chair.

"So I was thinking you could come over to mine and Gajeels christmas morning. Gajeel said he doesn't mind at all." Levy smiled.

"Thanks but I'm going to Hargeon."

The three sets of eyes on me became wide.

"What's in Hargeon?!" Lucy shouted surprised.

"Nothing, just want to get away." I shrugged.

They all gave nods but it was obvious that they didn't believe me. Little did they know, I'd be getting my freak on for the twelve days of christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Are you sure you're going to Hargeon? Why not spend with us like you always do Juvia?!" Lucy asked whining onto my desk.

"Because I know that you guys all want alone time and I'd just be barging in." I said continuing to type.

"You know we don't look at it that way." Levy frowned.

"Don't even try to lie because we know you're going there with a guy and that's fine but can you even trust him?" Erza asked wheeling her chair over to mine.

"Normally I'd say no but there's

something different about this guy, I fully trust him." I blushed.

"Maybe he's the one." Levy cheered.

I shook my head. "I don't know about that."

Lucy sighed. "Come on Juvia show us a picture of him."

"Is he super hot?" Levy asked.

"At least give us his first name." Erza begged.

"Noo, I don't want you guys to meet him unless I'm certain that he's my type for dating."

"Fine." they all said in motion.

When I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage, I took a seat and texted Gray telling him that I was in Hargeon.

Juvia 12:07 pm

Hey I'm in Hargeon at the airport!

He had told me to message him as soon as I stepped on ground and which I did. I waited for a reply for ten minutes until he finally got back to me.

Gray 12:16 pm

I'm just outside the airport.

I put my phone in my pocket and made my way out the doors. There I see Gray leaning up against a black limo wearing a grey suit while on the phone. As soon as he laid eyes on me he shoved the phone in his pocket and gave me a smirk. I walked down with my heavy luggage until he grabbed it from my hands and through it in the trunk like it was nothing.

"Thanks." I smiled showing a small tint pinkness in my cheeks.

"Anything for my beautiful guest." Gray smiled opening the limo door for me.

I crawled in and it was everything that I imagine if I had ever gotten into a limo. It had black leather seats, a champagne bucket and lots of room. Gray sat down beside me and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I've been waiting all week to see you." he said fixing his cuff link.

"I've been looking forward to this all week as well." I said nervously.

I wish I didn't get so nervous around him but how couldn't I? Gray was a drop dead handsome man who had simply taken a liking to me and basically seduced me into coming here. I had thought about what the girls had said back at the office about trusting him and him randomly inviting me to come here with him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked playing with my thumbs.

He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed up and down. "Of course."

God he was so fucking sexy.

"Why did you ask me to come here, like why me of all people?" I asked looking up at him.

He stopped rubbing my thigh and gave me his trademark smirk. "Blue hair is hard to come by."

What was that suppose to mean? He only asked because I have blue hair? No there has to be another meaning to that.

"May sound confusing but just think about it and you'll understand." Gray smiled.

I wasn't sure what came over me but I suddenly turned his head towards me and crashed my lips onto his. Gray instantly responded, putting his tongue into my mouth. His hands roamed all over my body, while mine simply stayed wrapped around his neck. I laid down on my back while Gray was leaning over on top of me, not daring to break the make out session we were having. His large hands moved away from my waist and to my ass cheeks. He squeezed really hard causing me to moan in his mouth.

"I don't think I can wait till we get to your house." I said breathing heavy.

"That's good because I've been ready to take you ever since you walked out wearing that trench coat and see what you're wearing inside makes me want you even more." Gray said unbuckling his belt.

It's true, I had picked out a super sexy outfit to wear under the trench coat because I figured that the sexual tension would be just to much for us and it was. I had simply wore a little tight black strapless dress but it was sexy and I knew it would drive Gray crazy.

I sat down on his lap and moved out a little so Gray could set himself free. When it sprung out, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I forgot that it was really big. I rose myself up allowing my boobs to be shoved against his face while his hands continued to grab my ass cheeks.

I pushed the little amount of material that I call panties to the side and slammed myself down onto his filly large erected cock. His grunt could have bought me to my knees if I were standing. I slowly rolled my hips forward as his hands laid planted on each side of my waist. The more I rolled, the more he'd groan. I leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Do you want me to go faster?" I asked slowly.

"You bet baby." he said in a sexy raspy voice.

I started to bounce up and down on his cock causing his head to fly back. It wasn't long before his head was looking up at me as I was not only getting him off but also myself. My boobs spilled out over my dress causing Gray's hands to attack them. I moaned loudly as he groped them and sucked on my nipples.

I bounced so hard and fast as I could. We both pulled in for a sloppy kiss as our bodies began to get sloppy. I could feel the jolt of ecstasy flowing through my body.

"Ahhhhh Grayyy!" I moaned.

"Fuck Juvia!" Gray grunted.

We both released at the same time and both sat down on the dirty black leather seat trying to regain control of our breathing.

"You never do disappoint me Juvia." Gray said kissing her on the lips.

"I aim to impress." I winked.

Gray chuckled. "And impress me you did."

When Gray helped me out of the limo my eyes nearly popped out of my head. In front of me was a large house, no mansion. It was white and had tons of big windows.

"You actually live here?!" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I had my maid clean it from top to bottom just for your visit." Gray smirked walking ahead of me.

"How sweet." I replied following as quickly as possible.

"Welcome home Mr. Fullbuster." the young maid said bowing down.

At first I was thrown off that he's actually have a young pretty girl as his maid but Gray simply replied a "good morning" and walked past her without even turning in her direction. She gave me a small smile and I did the same back. The kitchen was enormous and so was the living room. We walked upstairs and there were a pile of rooms. Why would a man who lives alone need such a big house?

"This is my room which is where you'll be staying." Gray said opening up the door.

I walked in and stared at the grey walls and sliky silver-grey bed sheets that sat on his bed. There were a few paintings up and a large flat screen television hanging from the wall.

"This is one hell of a bedroom." I said feeling the silk sheets before sitting down.

"There's a bathroom just over there as well." he smirked.

Gray unbuttoned his tux jacket and laid it on the blue love seat he had in his room. He was so good looking, nothing beats a man in a suit unless it's his birthday suit.

"So is this really your house?" I asked.

Gray walked over to the mini fridge and pulled on a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Originally my fathers but he no use for it anymore so he handed it over to me." Gray said popping the cork off the wine.

"That was nice of him." I smiled accepting the glass full of wine.

"He means well."

Half of a bottle of wine later, Gray and I were just talking and laughing about silly stuff like how cute kittens are but how creepy clowns really are.

"You know, we don't know a whole lot about one another." I pointed out.

Gray nodded setting down his wine glass. He set mine down as well and pushed me down into the bed with him on top of me.

"What would you like to know?" Gray asked.

I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. "Whatever you're willing to tell me."

"How about we learn about each other more after we shower?" Gray smirked unzipping my dress.

I began to unbutton his shirt and gave him a playful smile. "I'd like that."

Gray and I both stepped out of the shower after some steamy sex. He handed me a short little towel for me to wrap myself around while he wrapped his at the waist. Once we walked into his room I ran straight to my suitcase and pulled out a blue cheetah print thong. I felt a shirt hit me and I stumbled.

"You can just throw that on for now." Gray smirked.

It was at that moment I realized just how handsome he really was. His body was well tanned and sculpted muscles really did stand out. His six pack abs tempted me so much that I just wanted to run my hands up and down them, maybe even lick them. His hair was messy from all that sex but remained to look gorgeous. He had eyes that looked icy cold but a smirk that showed happiness. Don't even get me started on him below the belt.

I did as I was told and pulled the grey shirt around my body and buttoned it up. I pulled my thong up around me and adjusted myself. Gray wore nothing but black boxers and left the room with me running after him.

"Gray wait up!" I shouted running after him.

He turned around suddenly making me stop right in front of him.

"If you keep running like that with no bra on than I might have to take you in the kitchen." Gray said with a smirk.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"You must hungry, I'll cook for you." Gray said looking through the fridge.

The kitchen was rather large and had all silver wear including a silver countertop.

"You don't have to cook for me, I can cook for you." I said sweetly.

Gray stood up and looked at me for a second. "You can cook?"

I nodded my head.

"A woman whose good in bed and can cook, you're doing a fabulous job impressing me." He said leaning across the counter from me.

"So what would you like cooked?" I asked.

I thought for a moment. "What would you like?"

"Cook me whatever you want, I'm not picky." He said sitting down.

I thought about all the dishes that I could cook for Gray. I wanted to impress him with my cooking skills so I thought up a dish quick. Gray got me the salmon fillet while I peeled the potatoes.

"So what would you like to know?" Gray asked watching me peel the potatoes.

"How about we just asked each other questions?" I asked.

Gray nodded. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Blue."

"What's your favourite animal?" I asked him.

"Dog."

"Kitty cat."

"How about your favourite food?" Gray asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oranges."

"Cherries."

Gray pushed me against the counter driving himself into mine. He kissed my neck as my arms wrapped his neck.

I pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Did you call me here just to fuck me in every inch of your house?"

Gray laughed loudly than kissed my cheek. "Of course not, I took an interest in you and I couldn't stay in Magnolia, you said you weren't doing anything for Christmas and neither was I so I said why not."

"And here I thought you just wanted us to be fuck buddies."

Shit that sounded super insensitive.

"I'm sorry-

"We can be fuck buddies if you want." he said casually.

I pulled away and put the baked salmon on a plate along with the mashed potatoes and handed it to him.

"It ain't something fancy but it's first thing that came to mind."

"I don't care what it is so long as it tastes good."

Gray gave into the meal and gave me a thumbs up. He suddenly stood up and took out a small plate and put some salmon and potatoes and laid in front of me.

"You need to eat too." He said stuffing his face with salmon.

"Thank you."

"So is your dad around much?" I asked as we laid in Gray's bed.

"Too much sometimes." Gray rolled his eyes.

"So when you were a child-

"Would you like to come out to a club with me tonight?" Gray asked cutting me off.

It came to me that Gray didn't want to talk about his childhood. I decided to no longer bring it up because if he wanted to tell me than he would.

"Sure." I smiled.

I checked myself out in the long bathroom mirror behind the door. I was wearing a blue long sleeve dress that showed off my curves. When Gray asked me to go to a club I felt a little off because it reminded me of when I worked in Sting's strip club. I enjoyed Gray's company but it's only been a day since I've been here so I'm not sure how all of this was going to play out.

The ride to the club was pretty quiet because Gray was constantly in the phone talking to a friend. Once we got out of the car I looked up at the strip club name and covered my hand with my mouth.

Sabertooth

I forgot Sting had a club out here as well for all the rich business men.

"It's not the classiest place I could take you but at least you'll meet my friends." Gray said wrapping his arm around my waist.

The smell of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke filled the air as we walked in. This feeling was far to familiar for me but I couldn't just walk out on Gray because he'd ask why and I didn't want to tell him that I use to be a stripper. I followed him to a VIP table where men in suits sat drinking and laughing.

"Don't take anything they say personal." Gray whispered.

"Gray Fullbuster, is that a woman you have hiding behind you?" a orange haired man asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Gray asked coldly.

Woah, has his whole personality changed that quickly.

"You've never pulled that before." a older man said smoking a cigar.

"Her name is Juvia and don't touch her or I'll break your neck." Gray threatened sitting down.

I sat down beside him as he took out a cigarette and lilt it.

Smoking never looked so hot before.

"Hey I'm Loke, a very good friend of Gray's." he smiled kissing my hand.

"Juvia, I'm also a friend of Gray's." I smiled.

Gray blew out smoke in amusement.

"I'm getting something to drink would you like anything?" Gray asked.

I looked over at the bar and spotted Rufus with a large smirk on his face staring at me.

"No I can do it, what would you like?" I asked jumping up.

"Scotch." Gray said with a confusing look.

I walked over to Rufus who was leaning against the bar.

"Long time no see Juvia." Rufus smirked.

"Cut the crap Rufus, I want a scotch and a martini." I said irritated.

"I'm guessing you haven't told him yet." Rufus asked mixing our drinks.

"No and I don't plan on it so you'll keep your mouth shut." I threatened.

Rufus put his hands up in the air. "Relax, I have no dealings with that guy."

"Good." I said laying down cash in front of him.

Rufus chuckled. "You picked the proper one for somebody with daddy issues."

I glared at him and stormed off with our drinks. Gray gave me a worried look but I simply smiled handing him his drink.

"Was that guy bothering you?" Gray asked.

I shook my head. "Just asked who I was."

Gray nodded and took a sip of his drink.

We left early at the strip club, Gray and I made out on our way to the house. Once we made it out of the car, Gray unlocked the door and pushed me up against the cold fridge causing me to arch my back into Gray.

"This dress looks absolutely sexy on you, drives me crazy." He whispered with the smell of scotch on his breath.

"I wore it just to tease you." I winked.

He unbuckled his pants and lifted me up against the fridge. He pushed himself in me while I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sweet fuck." Gray grunted as he went in and out of me.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and over stood a woman with long black hair.

"Hello my dear brother Gray."

"Ultear." Gray growled.

A/N: This chapter was a little rushed and kind of a filler. The next chapter is going to be super juicy ;)


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"She's your sister?!" I squealed pulling down my dress.

Ultear stood there with an amused smirk on her face while Gray pulled up his pants with an irritated look. My cheeks were as red as could be while Gray looked nothing but pissed.

"I told you to stop barging into my fucking house." Gray said slamming a bottle of scotch on the table.

"Don't work yourself up so much, I came to remind you that dad's having his annual christmas eve party and to bring an actual date this time but it seems you've already found one." Ultear smiled at me.

"I already written it in my phone so you didn't have to come here to remind me." Gray scoffed putting his hands in his pockets.

"You should also put up a light or something because you know, christmas isn't a week away or nothing." Ultear hinted.

"Yeah Yeah, now leave." Gray said.

Ultear left without another word. Gray slammed the door and sighed sitting down on a stool in the kitchen.

"You alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let's go to bed."

"Mr. Fullbuster... Mr. Fullbuster." the maid called from outside the room.

I shifted over coming face to face with Gray's tone stomach. He really did have a six pack. I slowly ran my hand up and down his stomach while he slept. It seems Gray loved his sleep. Gray turned over on his back and sighed laying his head to side still sleeping.

"Mr. Fullbuster."

I sat up in bed and walked to the door only realizing that I was naked. I slowly opened the door trying to cover myself.

"Gray is still sleeping." I blushed.

She looked me odd than nodded. "Tell Mr. Fullbuster that his father called and Sir. Fullbuster (Silver) is requesting that Mr. Fullbuster call him back immediately."

"I'll let him know." I said blushing and closing the door.

"Now I know the best feature of your body, that big ass." Gray said in a raspy voice noting he had just woke up.

I turned around rolling my eyes. "Oh now you're awake."

"Or maybe it's the boobs." Gray chuckled putting his hands in the air pretending to squeeze.

I walked over by the bed and opened the bathroom door. "Your father called and wants you to call him back immediately."

Gray scoffed and got up out of bed, walking around over to me. He pulled me close to his naked body and kissed me hard. "He can wait."

I moved away and ran to the stand up shower and closed the door locking it.

"Call your father than you can get in with me." I winked.

I heard him sigh than watched him leave the bathroom and come back in with a phone in his hand. Gray leaned against the bathroom sink and looked over at me. I turned the shower on letting the steamy hot air hit my skin.

"What do you want?" I heard Gray asked.

I didn't hear all the conversation but I could tell that it was killing Gray to talk to his father.

"Yeah I'll be there." an angry Gray said.

He hung up, laid down the phone on the sink and walked over knocking on the shower door.

"I called him, now let me in." Gray demanded.

He had seemed angry after talking with his father. I unlocked the shower door and let him. He pushed me up against the shower walk and began to kiss my neck. I felt that feeling from him again.

Dominance.

He shoved two fingers up in me all of a sudden and I yelped out in pain. Gray mustn't have noticed because he continued to pump in and out while groping me rough.

"Gray." I said.

He didn't stop.

"Gray stop." I said trying to push him off.

"GRAY!" I shouted.

He pulled out of me making me whimper. His eyes looked icy cold and he frowned.

"Sorry about that." Gray said storming out of the shower.

I leaned against the shower wall sliding down to the floor, rubbing my face. What the hell just happened?

Quickly, I turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around me. The bathroom door was left open leading out into Gray's room. I walked out to find an empty room.

He must have left.

I pulled on a long white sleeve shirt with a black collar and bow. I tucked my shirt into the black pencil skirt that I pulled up around me. When I walked downstairs I heard two manly voices arguing, one of them being Gray.

Should I walk past and be like "oh so sorry for interrupting." or should I just stay hidden until it's over.

"I expect highly of you at the party tonight and don't bring some whore to this one like you did last year!" his father exclaimed.

"I fucking told you she isn't a whore!" Gray snarled getting up in his fathers face.

"Just behave yourself Gray." His father said putting his hands in his pockets.

I'm not sure what came over me but I walked out in the middle of conversation with both of them turning their heads towards me. Gray and his father both looked so much alike. Wow his dad was actually really handsome.

"I'm so sorry." I went to turn but Gray grabbed my hand.

"This is my date, her name is Juvia." Gray said wrapping his arm around my waist making me blush.

His dad took a good look at me and gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Silver."

I went to talk but Gray turned me away from him.

"See you tonight." Gray said pushing his father out the door.

Gray fixed his tie than looked up at me. I followed his eyes which looked over every inch of me.

"About the shower-

"Forget about it, no big deal." I said quickly.

Gray remained silent than nodded.

"Do you have a dress?" Gray asked.

"I did bring a few dresses but nothing for a classy ball."

Gray scoffed. "Most of the girls there are dressed slutty."

I turned back onto him and played with my hands. I really didn't want to go to this party as Gray's date but it seemed that either did he. Everyone will be looking at us and it will just be to awkward.

He moved my hair over to one side so he could kiss my neck. His hands reached mine and intertwined them.

"Don't mind my father, he's crazy." Gray said kissing my neck.

"I didn't, can I show you my dresses that I have so we can make sure I don't look like a skank." I chuckled.

He nodded and held my hand in his as we made our way upstairs and into his bedroom.

"I like this mint green dress." Gray said picking up the green fabric.

"That looks rather slutty." I sighed.

Gray chuckled. "Wear this blue skirt with something."

"No thanks." I said picking up my silver dress.

I held it up for Gray to see and he gave me an I'm-impressed-look. It was silver with sparkles on it but not sparkles as in a twelve year old dress, these were sparkles that bought the dress together and it was basically a I'm-getting-laid-tonight dress. It had sleeves which came down 3/4 of the way and it was decently short.

"That would look extremely sexy on you." Gray said still very impressed with my choice of clothing.

"I'm a little nervous about going to that ball, I mean we aren't dating and all your family is going to be there right?" I admitted to Gray while he tied the top of my dress in the back by my neck.

Gray chuckled. "Don't worry about them, you're a beautiful woman so they will all be taken away by your beauty."

My cheeks got hot so I turned my face where Gray wouldn't see the redness burning my cheeks.

"Do I look okay?" he asked.

I turned around and looked at Gray dressed in a black suit. He wore a dark blue dress shirt that had the collar popped out, you could see his dark blue shirt plainly because he left the jacket open.

"You look very handsome." I smiled.

Gray turned around to his dresser and hauled out a small gift, it looked much like the one Lyon had gave me.

"A gift?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me the small purple velvet box. I took it from his hand and opened it up to find a silver necklace with a snowflake that had a blue diamond in the middle.

What's with me getting snowflake jewellery?

"This is beautiful Gray, I can't accept this." I said handing it back but he simply hauled it out and wrapped it around my neck, pushing my hair out of the way.

"I seen it a few days ago and it reminded me so much of you." Gray said then hooked the chain around my neck.

It fell perfectly down and really suited me to a tea. Gray really did know what he was doing when it came to picking out something I like.

"But I have nothing for you." I frowned.

He pulled me close and pecked my lips. "You being here with me is more than enough for a gift."

I blushed than grabbed my jacket.

••••••••

When I thought that Gray's house was big, well I obviously had never seen his fathers. Silver Fullbuster had a large and beautiful house. I had assumes by now that Gray mustn't have a good relationship with his mother seeing how we was never mentioned.

When the doors opened I could already smell expensive perfume an hear the classical music playing. I hooked my arm around Gray's bicep and walked in with him. While we walked, I noticed there was a lot if whispers and looks towards us as we walked deeper into the house. I had seen Ultear who was with a tall man and gave me a smile.

I turned towards Gray who looked more irritated than ever. He wore droopy eyes that were icy cold. We walked towards his father who stood talking to a few men but gave a large smile when he seen us.

"Ah and here's my son Gray Fullbuster along with his beautiful date Juvia." Silver greeted putting a arm around Gray.

They watched every move that Gray and I made. We talked to multiple people but I mostly remained quiet.

"Your brother is here." Silver whispered to Gray but I heard him.

"You never told me you had a brother." I teased.

Gray scoffed. "He's a bit much so I didn't bother to mention him."

Suddenly a voice called out Gray's name, a voice that I had grown far to familiar too. I turned around with my arm still attached to Gray. There stood Lyon in front of me, face to face. He pulled a very surprised face once he seen me with Gray.

"Hello Juvia, fancy seeing you here." Lyon smirked.

Gray gave a confused look. "You two know each other?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "He's my boss."

Gray remained silent while Lyon started acting the way Lyon always did.

"I had my assistant ship the rest of your christmas gifts to you so you have tons to open when you get home." Lyon smiled down at me.

This was getting awkward.

"Oh thanks." I mumbled.

I pushed my hair out of the way from my face, Lyon put his hand by my ear and smiled.

"You're wearing the earrings I bought you!" Lyon said with a light blush.

I heard Gray scoff than walk away from us. I went to follow until Lyon grabbed my arm pulling me back.

Lyon stared at me with a stern facial expression. "Juvia I don't want to be the bad guy here and I knows my brother and all but don't expect him to be relationship material. Gray has known nothing but one night stands and things will always remain that way. He only asked you here because he hasn't had any lately."

Ouch.

"You just can't stand to see me with somebody else." I said bitterly.

"Yeah it hurts but I'm saying this for your own good, not because I'm jealous. He'll just break your heart Juvia." Lyon exclaimed looking into my eyes.

"Then consider me shattered." I said walking away trying to find Gray.

I looked all around the ball room only to find him out leaning on the balcony. I slowly walked out and remained as quiet as I could. He was probably mad at me.

"Hey." I said gently putting my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off right away.

He was mad at me.

"I'm sorry Gray, Lyon is madly in love with me and I had no idea that he was your brother." I exclaimed.

Gray scoffed. "So once you were finished with me, you were gonna go to him or is it the other way around?"

Just what was he implying.

"Are you calling me a whore?" I asked angry.

"Maybe I am, you got a set of earrings off Lyon, a necklace off me. I suppose to slept with him as well." Gray accused looking at me with a icy cold glare.

The anger that boiled inside my body right now was unexplainable. It would be understandable if I had actually slept with Lyon but I didn't. He was in love with me and I couldn't help it. I said nothing more to Gray instead, I walked fast pace out of his fathers house as fast as I could. The girls were right, I can't trust him. Lyon was also right, knocking me out of this fantasy worked that I was living in, he wasn't relationship material. He wasn't the one.

•••••••••

Gray rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed leaning against the balcony railing. He had been a complete prick to Juvia, he couldn't help it though. Gray was always known to have a hot temper on sensitive subjects. He had basically implied that Juvia was a whore.

When he saw Lyon flaunt over her like that and found out that those earrings she wore were the ones he gave her, his blood boiled. He wasn't good at this relationship thing, not that they were but he knew Juvia was different from all the other women that he has dealt with.

She was a kind woman who would go to extremes just to see the people she care about happy, she was a beautiful woman who met his desires in bed. The vibe he got from her was different, the atmosphere when he was with her was nothing he's felt before.

He left to go chase after Juvia until a arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"This is my mature son Gray." Silver said introducing Gray to a few women.

"Hello." Gray said calmly.

"Ouh what a mysterious sexy vibe I get off you." the brunette purred.

Silver chuckled. "Have a drink Gray!"

Gray couldn't refuse that, he had a reputation to firmly uphold with his business.

"Very well."

•••••••••••

The following morning Gray woke up on his living room couch. He had drank way too much last night but everyone who his father introduced him to would offer him a drink so it's not like he could be rude and refuse. He grabbed a shower letting all the memories of last night flow into his head.

Juvia.

That's right, Juvia left the party early and came back here. She was probably up sleeping in his bed or maybe in the shower, either way he'd apologize to her once he seen her.

When he walked back into his room it was empty to his surprise. The bed was freshly made and it was pretty much spotless. A piece of paper laid on one of the pillows, he picked it up and read what was written.

"Sorry"

Gray frowned and sat down on the edge of his bed. The corner where Juvia's suitcase once stayed was now just a bare spot. She had went home to Magnolia. Gray rubbed his hands through his messy hair and laid back on his bed looking up at the white ceiling.

"Mr. Fullbuster, would you like some breakfast?" his maid asked.

Gray shook his head. "What time did Juvia leave?"

His maid shifted uncomfortable. "Four hours ago."

Even if he left for the airport now he still wouldn't catch her flight. There was only one thing Gray really could do. If this had been any other woman than he would said see you later but he felt something different with Juvia and he wasn't going to let her slip threw his fingers. He took out his phone and called the airport right away.

"Yes, can I book a ticket to Magnolia as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry to inform but all flights to Magnolia will remained cancelled for today due to bad landing weather, we are sorry for the inconvenience but are wishing everyone out there a merry christmas!"

Juvia frowned at those terrible words, she wasn't going to make it back to Magnolia to spend christmas the way she should have planned it in the first place. Instead, she's stuck in the airport, she could always go back to Gray's but Juvia would feel too much like a fool to go back. She knew she overreacted but Gray was just so hard to figure out, one moment he's this dark icy cold guy who you'd want to call daddy than he's this kind of nice guy who flaunts you with kisses and is a guy you'd show off to all of your friends. He had called her a few times but Juvia simply ignored the phone calls, he was probably just going to let her be, It's not like she was anything special. She turned her head towards the carollers who were singing "Jingle bell rock".

Juvia sighed, getting up out of her chair and went to walk around with her luggage until she felt a hand land firmly on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Lyon who had a concerned look on his face. "Lyon?" Juvia asked out of surprise. His cheeks were red from the cold while his coat had pecks of snow slowly melting into the fabric. "Juvia, You need to come back." Lyon said more desperately than he probably wanted to sound. "Why? What's going on?" She asked obviously worried. Lyon grabbed her luggage and turned around, rushing out the doors of the airport. She quickly followed behind him obviously confused about what was going on. Lyon threw her stuff in the limo than pulled her in. They were both breathing heavily from all the running that they had just done. "So you want to tell me what's going on?" Juvia asked Lyon. He remained quiet for a few minutes. "It's about Gray, I went over to see him this morning and he had himself drank silly. I asked him why and it turns out that he couldn't book a ticket to Magnolia." Lyon continued. "I told him that all flights were cancelled but he wouldn't believe me, I thought that maybe if I bought you back than things may go well but knowing Gray, things may turn bad."

Juvia's eyes were widen by Lyon's explanation. She felt bad for leaving him now, but why would he try to fly to Magnolia and see her? Nothing was making sense anymore. They arrived at Gray's house, when they ran in there were bottles smashed all over the floor and the christmas decorations that they were going to put up still remained in the living, not even touched. Lyon decided to wait downstairs while Juvia go into his office because that's where he was when Lyon was last here. She met his maid on the way who looked more scared than anything. "Where's Gray?" Juvia asked. The maid pointed at the office door. "He passed out, I'm still cleaning up the alochol he split everywhere." the maid said looking back down at her mop.

Juvia took a big sigh than walked into the office. It was a fairly large room, it had two bookshelves on each side, a couch to the right while the desk was laid in the middle with a figure sitting in the seat by it. She walked over and seen Gray sat in the seat with his hand down. She was beyond nervous, what if he got mad at her and kicked her out? What if he freaks out in general and starts breaking things? Juvia shook Gray gently than saw him stir. His head slowly came up with his eyes still close. Gray rubbed his eyes and stared at the woman in front of him. His eyes had been blood shot while his dress shirt was popped open, revealing his tone stomach. "Gray." Juvia said softly. He looked up at her than sighed. "So the flights really were cancelled." he mumbled. She nodded. "I'm glad though because I would have regret leaving you." Juvia said nervously as she watched how his facial expression soften. He stood up than walked towards her, stopping himself in front of her. Juvia was extremely nervous, he was so hard to read so he could have done anything at that moment.

He wrapped his arms her body, pulling her into his warm body, Juvia felt something warming about his embrace. He made her feel safe, as nobody else could ever touch her. "I'm uh sorry about last night." Gray said looking away from her. Juvia gave him a small smile than took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry too." It was strange how all they needed to forgive each other was a simply sorry and things would be cleared up. Once Gray opened the office door he let go of Juvia's hands and shoved them in his own pocket. She didn't mind it though, she knew he was a cold icy man who didn't know what it was like to love.

Gray and Lyon met face to face but they actually talked sensibility for once. Juvia cooked breakfast for them both than seen Lyon off because he had to visit Ultear. Once they were alone, Gray's arms snaked around Juvia waist, leaving little kisses and nips on her neck. "Gray, heyy." she said pulling out of his grasped. "Isn't this the part where we have make up sex?" he teased pulling on her bra strap. Juvia rolled her eyes than shook her head. "No, how about we put up your christmas tree." Juvia said pointing at the box in his living room.

Gray walked in and sat on the couch with one arm laid out flat on the top of the couch while one his legs were half crossed while his foot rested on his other leg. "I've never put one up." he admitted watching his blue haired lady friend walk in and fold her arms. "Me either." Juvia sighed sitting beside him, staring at the tree box. "So do you have something against christmas?" Juvia asked trying learn more about the man in front of her. She didn't know a whole lot about his past and normally she'd let it be but she was so curious about Gray that she couldn't help but ask. "Something like that." he said carelessly. Juvia nodded. "This may sound rude, but I always took you as a rich businessmen who lived some fucked up childhood and has some secret to keep." Juvia said feeling her cheeks turn red.

Gray laughed loudly at Juvia's comment. He shook his head. "Those kind of scenarios only happen in those stupid smutty romantic novels Juvia, just because I'm a rich businessmen, doesn't mean that I have this fucked up childhood and something to hide." He said still in amusement of her comment. She huffed than led back into the soft white couch. "Well okay find,you were normal. So what's the deal with christmas?" Juvia asked. Gray shifted a bit than turned his head towards her. "When I was only twelve, I lost my mother from a terrible accident. It was around christmas time so I don't consider christmas a real jolly good time." he frowned. Juvia frowned also than putting her hand on top of his. He looked at her strange but didn't move his hand. "If it makes you feel better, I only know my foster mom whose a psycho. I grew up in a orphanage for the first fourteen years of my life." Juvia said cringing at those terrible memories that came her mind. Gray stared up at the ceiling. "It doesn't make me feel better, it makes me feel bad for you if anything."

Juvia frowned. She didn't want Gray's pity, she never wanted anyones pity. "I never had an actual christmas before so I don't know how to decorate a tree, or the fun of making a gingerbread house, the excitement of having some actual gifts under the tree or drinking this egg nog stuff. I mean I've celebrated christmas with my friends but I haven't done those things with them." Juvia said wiping away a tear. Gray grabbed Juvia's arm and threw her coat at her. She looked at him in pure confusion as to what he was up too. "Where are we going?" she asked following him to the car. She had never seen Gray actually drive because he would normally have somebody to do that for him. "You'l see." he said starting the car.

It was true what Juvia had thought, Gray was a maniac when it came to driving. It was obvious that the man rarely ever drove and Juvia was frightened for her life. If she was grabbing the handle above her than her hands were trying to clench the dashboard. Gray pulled up in front of a super market and got out quickly with Juvia following from behind. They got down to the milk, Juvia was confused until Gray handed her a carton of egg nog. "You made a special trip for egg nog." she chuckled. He gave her an irritated look. "No stupid, you said you never had it so were picking some up." Juvia gave Gray a gentle smile while he just turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. She could tell that he wasn't a man for doing nice things. "What gingerbread house do you want?" he asked. She barely heard him because she was too busy admiring how handsome he looked. His hair was messy, he wore a black semi long trench coat that reached his hips while he had a grey shabby scarf around his neck while he wore denim jeans and decent dressy shoes. "Hello?!" Gray said waving his hand in front of Juvia's face. "Sorry!" she said quickly turning towards the gingerbread houses. She could hear Gray's foot tapping quickly off the floor, she knew the man didn't have patience but what man actually did? She pointed at a decently small one than went to lift it but Gray took it in his arms. "What about christmas cookies? They sell them every year and everyone loves them." Gray asked. They walked over by the cookies shaped in christmas trees, santa, bulb, bells, reindeers and more, Juvia took two packs than went to the check out. Juvia wanted to pay but Gray had went ahead and refused.

She thought that they were going home but not yet. Gray bought her to the mall instead. The huge christmas tree in the middle of the mall had caught Juvia's attention right away. Gray simply followed and didn't dare to complain. He was a cold, mean guy and didn't really show affection towards anyone besides sexually, Juvia was different, he didn't love her or nothing but the poor girl never experienced the true joy of christmas which Gray felt bad for. He couldn't wrap his head around how somebody who had a reason to hate the world, could be so kind and gentle. He still didn't know how to decorate a christmas tree but he'd just have to look it up online. Once Juvia was done looking at the tree she followed Gray who walked into a expensive jewellery store. "Why are we in here?" she asked looking down into the cabinets. "Pick out something you like." he said looking at her. She shook her head. "This place is too expensive Gray." she frowned. He looked more annoyed than ever at her. "You do want gifts under the tree tomorrow right?" he asked. She shrugged. Gray sighed. "Well you are so pick out something." Juvia put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. "No, I like my gifts to be surprises and besides, I don't really mean anything to you to spend tons of money on me." she said looking in another direction. "Damn you make my head hurt sometimes, go get a smoothie or something then. I'll figure it out on my own." he said waving his hand for her to go away.

Juvia sighed in defeat and did as she was told. She got herself a simple banana and strawberry smoothie and browsed around a few stores. She found the lingerie store that she loved back home but she heard that the one here in Hargeon had a better selection and got new stuff in before the one in Magnolia. Juvia already had a nurse and police officer. She wanted something that Gray would have liked. Oh damn, it's almost as if they were acting like a couple. Juvia blushed at the thought but she knew Gray wasn't into that. She wasn't sure where they would stand after she goes back to Magnolia but she'll best forget about it and let future Juvia deal with that. She found a cute santa lingerie suit, it was a red strapless corset with white fluffiness on the top than a small red thong to go with it along with a santa hat and red gloves. She never actually knew what roleplay that Gray would have preferred but something was telling her a maid. Gray loved to be the dominant one and what better submissive role for Juvia to play than a maid outfit. She also picked up some regular bra and panties because well, you could never have too many of those. She checked in her lingerie than walked out to find Gray standing in front of the store. "Hey you!" Juvia shouted running over towards him. He still wore his typical serious face but it soften as she got closer. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked. He nodded. "What else would I be doing in front of a lingerie store?" he asked irritated. Juvia gave him a confused look. "How did you know that I would be there?" He smirked. "I saw the same name on one of your panties one day and I know you have more lingerie than the typical woman." She blushed but Gray smiled at her in amusement. "So anywhere else?" Juvia asked. He thought for a moment than smirked. "The liquor store."

The only place that Gray ever took a cart was at the liquor store. He loved to drink and wasn't going to deny it. Juvia on the other hand wasn't a big drinker so she didn't really want anything but Gray insisted that he's buy her some fancy wine or whatever she liked to drink when she did. By the time they reached the check out, their cart was full of scotch, rum, beer , a few bottles of wine and a pack of breezers that Juvia liked. "I haven't seen you here in awhile Gray, you have this pretty lady to distract you from drinking?" an elder man joked while Gray simply laughed along with him. "Yeah." Juvia gave him a small smile than followed Gray out of the store. Did Gray use to drink a lot? Maybe she was over thinking the mans words but it didn't sound real positive and the man even knew Gray's name!

When they got back to Gray's house and bought everything in, they both sat on the couch, rather tired from christmas eve shopping. They both wanted to bang like rabbits but they would have to wait because Gray knew his father would be over soon and that instantly gave Gray a headache. They watched christmas cartoons while Gray sipped on a glass of scotch. It made Juvia wearily because she was once in a foster home with a alcoholic and he use to be so abusive to his wife and even hit Juvia a few times. Gray turned towards her, giving her a concerned look. "Are you alright, you look scared?" he asked. She nodded and gave him a gentle smile. "Yes, I'm fine." He laid down his scotch and picked her up and put her down in his lap causing her to straddle him. "You can tell me if something is bothering you, I don't judge." he said as he put his hands on her behind. "I'm fine Gray." Juvia said resting her hands on his shoulders. He gave up and nodded than pulled her in attaching his lips onto hers. She kissed back almost instantly. Gray squeezed her hard from behind allowing her moan into his mouth, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, swirling it around. Juvia could taste the scotch off his tongue but she didn't really mind it. She trusted Gray. He pulled away, moving her hair to one side than kissing her neck. He sucked on her neck so he could make sure that he'd leave a mark on her beautiful porcelain skin. They were both under each others spells, Gray had been convinced that nobody could meet up to his desires the way Juvia does and Juvia came to face the facts that she would probably never find anyone else who could give it to her so nice and rough as she liked it the way Gray did. Gray shoved his hand up in under Juvia's sweater and under her bra than squeezed her breasts, allowing her to moan loudly. Her moans were like melodies to his ears and he wanted to hear more of them. He tugged on her nipple making her moan in utter pleasure. Her cheeks were red and flustered while she looked so innocent. Gray loved it, she still wore the same innocent virgin face which made it like fucking her for the first time all over again.

"So innocent and dirty at the same time." he smirked playfully lifting up her sweater and throwing it on the floor. She still wore that innocent facial expression which sent tingles down Gray's spine. "I could always model some of my lingerie for you, I bought something today that's going to blow your mind." she whispered into his ear. Gray's hands lades on her boobs, he unclipped the bra than bought her close and sucked on one nipple while he groped the other. "Show me later, I'm too horny to wait." he said in a low deep sexy tone. "Ahh." Juvia moaned while Gray blew cold air on each nipple than licked them slowly. "Why are your boobs so huge? I love that their huge but I'm just curious." he asked kissing each one than groping them some more. Juvia simply shrugged. He slipped a hand down her jeans and under her panties feeling her wetness for him. "It be a crime to now fuck you for being that wet." Gray smirked pulling down her skinny jeans. Gray three his shirt off and pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles. His large cock sprung out making Juvia's insides tingle. She pulled down her panties throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She lined herself up above Gray than sank down on his cock causing both of them to moan. Gray's hands went to Juvia's large ass while she gripped his shoulders and began to roll her hips. "Mhmm baby just like that." Gray said closing his eyes. Once she picked up the pace, they could hear both there skin slapping off one another making them more horny than ever. Juvia rode Gray faster and faster, making him grunt every time she went down. He would thrust into causing her to moan loudly. Her breasts bounced crazy in front of Gray's face which led to one of his hands grabbing them. Juvia could feel herself getting close as she gripped down hard on Gray's shoulders. "I'm gonna co- come." she stuttered. Her hair was going everywhere while her vision was going hazy. "Come for me babygirl, prove to me how dirty of a girl you really can be." Gray said as he thrust into her hard. "Ahhhhhhhh oh Gray!" she moaned loudly as Gray felt warmth down his cock. She wnt to collapse on Gray's chest but he pulled himself out of her than laid her down on the couch. Gray kicked off his pants and boxers than aimed himself in front of her entrance than slammed himself into her causing her to scream loudly.

He made her legs go up over his shoulders and his left hand grabbed her left boob while his right hand grabbed onto his waist. He thrusted deep and fast into her causing her cheeks to once again get flustered and her eyes to roll to the back of her head in pure ecstasy. "I knew you liked it more on bottom, dirty girl." Gray grunted continuing to fuck her. Juvia smirked than moaned. "I love being the one who gets fucked especially if I'm a bad girl." Gray groaned slamming in hard hitting her sweet spot. "Oh god Gray! Mhmm!"

He admired her legs and her whole body. She was sexy as fuck and he loved being the one to fuck her as he pleased. Between her moans and his cock slamming in her so fast, he could feel himself getting close. "Babe Ima." he grunted allowing his thrusts to get sloppy. "Mhmmm."

He watched her body intensely. "Whose your daddy?" he asked desperately. She looked up at him in his eyes and licked her lips. "You are!" she cried out as he came inside her. Gray pulled out of her and sat on the couch, needing a breather. She sat up and began looking for her clothes that were scattered around the floor. Her hair gave sex hair a whole new meaning, her body was sweaty while her face was still flustered. She looked hot and he'd take her right then and there but she was getting dressed and he wouldn't dare pressure her into sex. By the time they were dressed the front door opened. He knew it was his father but he wanted to run and grab a shower.

"Hello Son." Silver said with a smirk. Gray cocked an eyebrow at his father who tipped his head towards Juvia who was back on getting a glass of water. Gray simply rolled his eyes and sat on the stool by the countertop. "So what do you want?" Gray asked irritated by his father's presence. Silver scoffed. "I came to bring gifts, I even bought one for the lady." he smiled. Juvia blushed. Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah well drop em off than get out." Gray demanded but Silver ignored him. Once the gifts were bought in, Silver took a seat across Gray. "So is she your girlfriend?" Silver asked. Juvia's cheeks turned red and looked away while Gray's remained the same. "No, just a friend." Gray said annoyed. Silver chuckled. "Really? I don't fuck my friends Gray."

"I didn't say nothing about fucking her, she's just a friend whose spending christmas with me." Gray huffed. Juvia gave Silver a small smile but the man wasn't buying it. "I heard you two earlier when I came by. You both sounded busy so I decided to come back later and that lingerie bag on the floor is something you have to look forward to tonight?" Silver asked with a smug grin. Gray just rolled his eyes at his father. "I guess I'll go get your gift." Gray said than walked upstairs.

Juvia felt awkward being left with Gray's father. She didn't know what to say or do. He turned towards her with a gentle smile that made Juvia feel at ease. "Thank you." he said quietly. Juvia gave him a confused look towards Silver. "I didn't do anything?" Juvia said confused. Silver chuckled at the confused girl. "Thank you for spending christmas with my son, with his mother dying around this time of year it's hard on him and I know he can normally or well mostly always be a pain in the ass but he can be kind sometimes." Juvia nodded at Silver's comment than came Gray putting a fairly large box on the table. "Here." Silver smiled at his son then noticed the tableful of alcohol behind his son. Silver sighed. "Gray, I thougjt I told you to stop buying that stuff and drinking it all time. We don't need you going to rehab again." Juvia gasped not meaning to but earning a look from Gray. "Do you have to say stuff like that around her? I wasn't drinking it all tonight ya know. Idiot." Gray growled at his father. "Very well, I'll be off. Merry Christmas to you both. I hope to see you again sometime." Silver shouted closing the door behind him.

Gray walked into the living room and pulled the christmas tree box over towards couch so he could sit down and put it together. Juvia walked in and pulled over the container filled with christmas ordainments to sort through. "I'm sorry for gasping, It was just kind of a shock to me." Juvia said looking at the blue bulbs below her. Gray pulled the tree branches out and sat the first part of the tree down. "I don't care, it was just rehab and more less a thing in the past." Juvia could tell that he was obviously bothered by it but she wouldn't pick at it. "So blue and silver?" Juvia asked pointing down at all the blue and silver bulbs. She was trying to keep picturing the way the tree was done in the mall but couldn't quite get it right. "Yeah, whatever you want."

After two hours of confusion, Gray finally managed to put up the christmas tree and Juvia managed to wrap the silver and blue garlin around the tree, they both had a glass of wine. They looked up videos on how to decorate the perfect christmas tree which was pretty helpful. Gray would hang the bulbs high up on the tree because Juvia was too short but he lifted her up on his shoulders so she could put the angel on top. "You know, for two people who ain't got a clue about christmas trees, we did a pretty good job." Juvia smiled at Gray who nodded. "The blue and silver theme is really nice." he commented.

Gray also got Juvia to try some egg nog which she liked and Gray couldn't understand why because he hated to even smell it. They both also made a gingerbread house which was a sticky mess. Juvia tried to make a gumdrop path but Gray kept eating them until there was none left. Gray went to grab a shower and begged Juvia to come but she refused so she could wrap his gifts. She did wrap his gifts and put them under the tree along with the ones Silver had left which was a lot but it turned out there were ones from Ultear, Lyon and a few others. Juvia saw Gray walk in with a pile of gifts and laid them under the tree.

"So what else do you do on christmas eve?" Juvia asked. Gray shrugged. "Normally I went to clubs or stayed home and drank but we can do whatever you want." Gray said. Juvia smirked than held up her bag full of lingerie. "I have an idea what I wanna do for the rest of the night." Juvia winked. Gray smirked than wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. "Me too."

A/N: Sorry I was late posting, something came up but I hope you guy's like it! :)


End file.
